Sombras del pasado
by the killer of the full moon
Summary: Las personas te marcan para bien o para mal demostrándote quienes valen la pena y otras, otras simplemente desaparecen convirtiéndose en sombras del pasado.


**SEXO!**

 **ahora que tengo su atención:**

Hola! bueno este fic lo escribí especialmente para mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños que siempre esta beteando las cosas que escribo y con la que comparto obsesiones con muchos ships 3 Potter! sabes que eres la mejor del mundo y que te mereces el cielo nene, como sugio? bueno ademas de que era el cumpleaños de mi querida Potty-Potter tenia 2 cosas rondándome la cabeza 1.- la frase que "le dijo" Narcissa a Draco y Draco a Harry, yo estaba realmente deprimida sin razón aparente y se me ocurrió esa pequeña frase, creo que es algo que a todos nos llegara a servir en algún punto por alguna circunstancia y 2.-Pensaba escribir una historia sobre un engaño que fuese totalmente original y con personajes de mi propio mundo, pero es que la historia se presto taanto para un Drarry que no pude evitarlo y creo que quedo muy lindo, ademas creo que tiene Fluffy y "lemmon" balanceadamente bueno que ya se me hizo muy largo todo esto y creo que y quieren leer el fic asi que los dejo y espero que lo disfruten :D

Discaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de haber sido asi Harry y Draco habrían terminado juntos, es SeamusxDean habría sido totalmente confirmado y todos ustedes habrían recibido su carta de Hogwarts.

* * *

Sentí la suave caricia de sus manos por mi espalda, como si estas dijesen "Esta bien, tranquilo" y sus labios besándome con tanta dulzura que la miel no se comparaba a ellos, una de sus manos dejó mi espalda para dirigirse a mi mejilla y limpiar una rebelde lágrima que escurría de mi ojo izquierdo, separó sus labios de los míos para besar mi nariz y mi frente, acarició mis mejillas con ternura y sus grises ojos tormentosos me miraban con amor, amor que no había sentido en meses.

-Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-la preocupación en su voz era latente, yo sólo pude sentir con los ojos llorosos

-Ayúdame a olvidar-le dije en un susurro, el beso otra vez mi nariz -Te lo juro, no descansare hasta que vuelva a verte feliz-tras decir eso unió nuevamente sus labios con los míos, me besaba con tanta delicadeza que sentí que volvería a llorar, pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y me tomó por la cintura, con un pequeño impulso abrace sus caderas con mis piernas y él me cargó desde la ventana, donde momentos atrás estaba sentado mirando a la Luna mientras bebía whisky, hasta la cama, donde me recostó suavemente sin separar sus labios de los míos, una de sus manos entró bajo mi playera, donde posó su pálida y fría mano en mi estómago, suspire por la diferencia de temperatura, pasó a besar y mordisquear mi cuello, en algún punto su dura erección rozó contra la mía, haciéndome gemir levemente, me quitó mi playera y la arrojó al suelo para luego quitarse la camisa azul que traía puesta.

-Cuando terminemos esto quemaremos cada cosa que te recuerde a ella-me susurro al oído con su voz ronca.

Asentí con un gemido por sentir su mano entrar en mi pantalón, mientras él continuaba susurrándome dulces palabras al oído, desabrochaba y quitaba mi pantalón junto con mis boxer, una de sus manos tomó mi miembro e inició un delicioso compás de arriba abajo con el cual me hizo gemir de puro éxtasis; de pronto dejé de sentir vaivén en mi miembro, iba a replicar cuando sentí su húmeda boca engullir mi polla, arque mi espalda y puse mi mano sobre sus sedosos cabellos rubios, empezó a subir y bajar, no podía evitar gemir ante la maestría de esa boca y lengua, que casi me hacían tocar el cielo con los dedos.

-Por favor-le suplique con voz ahogada, al entender mi ruego se separó haciéndome sentir frío y con un hilo de saliva que delataba su reciente actividad, con esa característica sonrisa burlona suya se levantó y pasó a quitarse el pantalón y ropa interior, tuve que morder mi labio para evitar suspirar ante la vista angelical que tenía ante mi, Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo contra la luz de la Luna a punto de hacerme suyo.

-Relájate, no quiero lastimarte-dirigió uno de sus dedos a mi entrada y lo introdujo suavemente en mi mientras me besaba, sentí como movía lentamente su dedo para que pudiera acostumbrarme, cuando dejó de doler metió otro dedo y repitió el mismo proceso hasta que logró meter el tercero.

Con un suspiro le di la señal que necesitaba, sacó sus dedos de mi y con un pase de varita su pene que ya estaba lubricado, lo recibí más que gustoso con las piernas abiertas y se introdujo lentamente, cuando estuvo completamente dentro espero a que me acostumbrada a su tamaño para nada pequeña intrusión, podía sentir las palpitaciones de su miembro caliente contra mis paredes; moví mis caderas en señal de que él podía moverse, empezó lentamente entrando y saliendo mientras masajeaba mi polla para que no sintiese dolor, en un momento mis suspiros pasaron a ser leves y tímidos gemidos, le vi sonreír de esa manera que tanto me encanta y empezó a acelerar sus embestidas; tras varias embestidas logró dar en ese punto que me volvía loco de placer, gemía sonoramente sin poder evitarlo, ahogándome en un delicioso placer, sintiendo su dura verga dar continuamente en ese punto, cada vez con más fuerza e ímpetu mientras seguía masturbándome, puse mis manos en su espalda y con mis piernas me abrace más a sus caderas para que no se separase de mi, entre gemidos uní mi boca con la suya donde una deliciosa batalla de lenguas se llevaba a cabo, rompí el beso con un sonoro gemido y atacaba su espalda al llegar al orgasmo más placentero que había tenido en años, me había hecho llegar al cielo, tras unas cuántas embestidas más él también llegó a su orgasmo corriéndose en mi interior y gimiendo en mi oído, salió de mi y se acostó a mi lado, me acurruque en él, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho donde podía escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón.

-Sabes, podemos esperar hasta mañana para deshacernos de las cosas

-Creo que si, por ahora quiero abrazarte y dormir-acarició mi espalda y dibujaba círculos con sus dedos, lo cual me hizo sonreír tontamente

-En ese caso, buenas noches- me levanté un poco y bese sus labios para volver a mi anterior posición, le escuché soltar una pequeña risita, acarició mi cabello y beso mi frente

-Buenas noches-lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormido fue las caricias de su mano en mi alborotado cabello azabache.

Me desperté con el suave aroma de una colonia y el olor indescriptible del hombre a mi lado, sonreí al ver su rostro apacible y su tranquila respiración, dirigí inconscientemente una de mis manos para acariciar su pálida y suave mejilla, tomó mi mano con la suya y beso mi palma.

-Es escalofriante que me veas dormir-abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente.

-Te veías tan lindo que no pude evitarlo-solté sin pensar en lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

-Potter, yo siempre me veo bien-lo vi levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño, pude oír el agua correr cuando me acerqué a la puerta del baño fue como un golpe a mi entrepierna el muy cabron se veía realmente sexy con el agua corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo-extendió su mano ladeando su cabeza, no pude evitar tomar su mano. Me quitó los lentes y maldije mi mala vista en ese momento, puso sus manos en mi cadera y me beso, volvimos a hacerlo en la ducha.

Cuando terminamos de ducharnos y vestirnos habíamos juntado cada cosa que me recordará a Ginny, cada regalo, foto y carta que me había dado estaban apilados en el piso, Draco me miro con preocupación, me mordía el labio inferior y retenía lágrimas en los ojos, era doloroso recordar esos momentos de felicidad que había tenido con ella y que terminó por destruirse tras su infidelidad, recordar eso me hizo enojar y termine quemando esa montaña de recuerdos, sentí una carga menos en mi pecho, como si una pesada mochila hubiese desaparecido, sentí su mano en mi hombro y me giré a verlo limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Mi madre solía decirme que las personas te marcan para bien o para mal demostrándote quienes valen la pena y otras, otras simplemente desaparecen convirtiéndose en sombras del pasado, ella te demostró que no vale la pena, yo no puedo creer que teniendo a una persona como tu fuese capaz de irse con otro-acaricio mi mejilla suavemente como su fuese a romperme en miles de pedazos si no era delicado-Harry, eres una increíble persona, no mereces sufrir ni por ella ni por nadie, así que cariño levanta la cara y demuéstrale a esa zorra que eres feliz sin ella.

-Soy feliz estando contigo-le sonreí, sinceramente como no había hecho desde que supe que me había engañado, era nuevamente feliz.

-Te jure que te haría feliz-me abrazó y entre sus brazos me sentí protegido, feliz y en casa como si hubiese estado lejos de mi hogar durante años.

-Lo estas haciendo bastante bien.

Con el pasar de los días grimmauld place se sintió menos frío, con el pasar de las semanas se sintió menos solitario, con el pasar de los meses se sintió más cálido y alegre y el olor de ella había desaparecido de cada mueble, almohada y sábana siendo sustituido por un olor a colonia distinto al mío, con el pasar de los años de sintió un hogar, por que con Draco rondando por la casa día y noche, día tras día era algo reconfortante, se había mudado conmigo dos meses después de esa noche, y tres años después nos habíamos casado y ahora con nuestros treinta y tantos años vivíamos completamente felices, si me hubiesen dicho que iba a terminar felizmente casado con mi enemigo jurado de Hogwarts después de haber terminado una relación con Ginny por que me fue infiel, me habría reído después de maldecir a quien osada decir tal estupidez y ahora estaba ahí en el sillón del salón mirándolo en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente para ese frío invierno de diciembre.

-Toma cariño-me dio una taza humeante y el delicioso olor me hizo suspirar.

-Aún no puedo creer que sepas cocinar-sonreí al recordar verlo casi todas las mañanas prepararnos un delicioso desayuno y esas tardes donde había un platillo exquisito esperando ser devorado.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas-reí y bese su mejilla.

-Lo eres- y si que lo era, había cumplido con su promesa de hacerme feliz, día con día lo hacía y no podía pedir más, y lo que me había dicho el día que quemamos las cosas que Ginny me había dado era cierto, ella se había vuelto una sombra del pasado y Draco había demostrado que valía la pena estar con el, marcando mi vida e introduciéndose bajo mi piel y en mi corazón, sonreí ante los felices recuerdos con el y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, aún falta mucho tiempo en el cual seguiremos formando más recuerdos.

* * *

Me encanta el Fluffy 3 sugerencias, comentarios,criticas y tomatasos son bienvenidos :D

No se si algun dia haga una secuela o pre-cuelas de las historias que publico pero mientras tanto disfruto escribiendo esto para ustedes c:

Review? *w*


End file.
